Magic
Schools of Magic There are currently 9 schools of magic. While the game doesn't group the spell schools I have done so as it makes sense when referencing some of the advanced rules. Universal or Common Magic * Petty Magic School Elemental Magic * Aeromancy School * Geomancy School * Hydromancy School * Pyromancy School Higher level Magics * Sorcery School * Necromancy School Religious Magic * Divinity School * Druidism School Each of the spell casting classes has access as follows Clerics and Paladins Know Petty Magic and Divinity Druids Start Knowing Petty Magic and Druidism, but have the option to learn the Elemental Magic classes as they progress. Wizards start the game knowing Petty magic and one of the Elemental or Higher Magic schools (non-boss characters may not learn Necromancy) and may gain additional spells and schools as they progress. Anatomy of a Spell Card (page 25 and 26) The top portion of a spell card above it's name covers some of the most critical items *Line of Sight (Top Left icon), spells which require line of sight may not be cast in combat unless the card specifies otherwise. *Range which can be ** Caster - the spell can only target the caster ** Adjacent - the target must be adjacent or the caster ** Short/long - the target must be within range of the appropriate ruler including the caster themselves. *Major or Minor Spell, this has two effects *# How long to recharge (At the end of each turn spell not recharged are rotated 90 degree\es clockwise) *#* Minor spells recharge at end of turn (Rotate spell 90 degrees anticlockwise when casting) *#* Major spells take two end phases to recharge (Rotate spell 180 degrees anticlockwise when casting) *# How many spells can be cast in one turn (No spell can ever be cast twice in one turn) as the players action they can either: *#* Cast 2 Minor Spells *#* Cast 1 Major Spell * Spell School, indicating which classes can learn the spell. Below the Name is the Description of how the spell functions including any special rules. At the very bottom center of the card is the level of the spell. Unless a character is of equal or greater level they cannot cast the spell without the aid of an energy crystal. Common rules and features of Spells * Spells do not suffer any modifiers unless stated on the card. * In the standard campaign and expansions when using heroes defined by the scenario the hero is of sufficient level to cast any spell stated as known by the player. Generating starting Spells See the full character generation rules (link) Each of Leveling up a Magic User Wizards in their advancements can learn additional schools of magic beyond their initial choice. This does not yield any spells but allows that schools spells to be included the next time the Wizard learns a spell. The two schools Divinity and Druidism are specific and forbiden to the Wizard so the wizard take a new school from the list he is allowed to choose initially. Choose a new school of magic from Sorcery, Necromancy (Bosses only), Geomancy, Pyromancy, Aeromancy, or Hydromancy. Hard for the lost level but this is the price to pay to master many ways... Break Ward / Dissolve Ward Category:Rules Category:Magic Schools